titmouse_tv_primetimefandomcom-20200213-history
TheOdd1sOut
Robert James Rallison (born May 14, 1996 23), better known online as TheOdd1sOut, formerly TheOdd1sOut Comic is an American YouTube cartoonist living in Arizona, and is best known for his comic series and his YouTube channel of the same name. As a member of the "Animation Squad", he sometimes works with YouTube animator friends such as TimTom, Jaiden Animations, and SomeThingElseYT, appearing in their videos and vice-versa. James frequently collaborates with smaller YouTubers, which grows both their audiences by thousands. As of May 2019, TheOdd1sOut currently has over 11.5 million subscribers and 2 billion video views, making it the 132nd most subscribed YouTube channel in the United States . James also posted speed drawings of the comics he posts on Tumblr, Twitter, Tapastic, Facebook, and iFunny, as well as his own website. In these videos, he shows the process of a comic's creation, and rambles about the events in his life.He also recently published a book titled, "How to be Cool and Other Things I Definitely Learned from Growing Up" Webcomics Rallison uploaded the first strip of his webcomic TheOdd1sOut on June 14, 2012, on Tumblr and later on iFunny.Throughout his first year of making comics, he played with his style a lot before settling on his current bubble style. He still posts webcomics, though a lot less frequently than he used to due to most of his time being occupied by YouTube. James is part of the comic creator group "Orgy" or "OfficialOrgy". The group is made up of iFunny and Tumblr comic makers and animators Doggybag, Deezeewy/DizzyComic, Chez, Free/Funtime, 8BitLiam,ForceAnimations, Blumod, and CowardlyComics.They take a question prompt (for example: "what shouldn't you say at a job interview?") and each gives a humorous response. These collaborations are made every few weeks and posted by a different member each time. YouTube On August 30, 2014, about two years after he started making webcomics, Rallison started making YouTube videos. He called it, "theodd1sout comic", and uploaded a video about a book he had made in elementary school on the same day, titled "A Book I Made as a kid". After a few years of steady growth, in April 2016, his channel gained over 278,000 subscribers, giving him a total of over 400,000 subscribers as of that May. James' most popular video used to be his 'Work Stories (sooubway)' video about his work at fast-food chain Subway (known as 'Sooubway' in his videos, possibly to avoid copyright claims), gaining over 30 million views. His videos about working at Subway have also been featured on Foodbeast. The website's writer Peter Pham has called the videos "amazing" and "hilarious". His most popular video is 'Life is Fun', a song with Boyinaband about "existential dread". It has over 57 million views. He also has a second channel called TheOdd2sOut, which has over 1.6 million subscribers. Friends * JaidenAnimations * SomeThingElseYT * TimTom * TonyVToons * Boyinaband * ThePivotsXXD * It's Alex Clark * Let Me Explain Studios * GetMadz * Domics * ToonCee * GingerPale * ToastedNoodle * Tabbes * Aidini Tortellini * FootofaFerret * Smosh Trivia * James' childhood hero was Jim Davis, the creator of Garfield. He looks up to him so much that the first comic he ever made was about Garfield. * Some of James' videos have trended on YouTube. * James admits he earned more money from his 'Sooubway' videos than from actually working at Subway for an entire year. * There is a parody channel called 'AnEven2sIn', based on another comic of the same name, which is the exact opposite of his channel. * James usually celebrates subscriber milestones with the number of sprinkles depending on how many subscribers he earned. For his 3 million special, he had to fill an entire pool with sprinkles. * He has been featured on TheFineBros' Teens React series. He then released a video of him reacting to teens reacting to him. He has also appeared on the YouTubers React series. * James had always said when he was younger, he wanted to be on TheFineBros' Teens React series. * James lives in Arizona with his dogs, Poppy and Georgie. Georgie, unfortunately, passed away in the Christmas of 2017. Poppy was very upset about the death of Georgie, so James got her an emotional support dog named Jacks. * He was in the Boy Scouts. * He was invited and made an animation for Youtube Rewind 2017 for the first time. His animation is in the credits. * In one of James' videos titled "Getting Recognized part 2," he mentions liking M&M's. In "My Mom's Cruel and Unusual Punishments" he says they're his favorite candy. * James has a twin sister named Faith. He also has three other siblings. * In his video "Buying Clothes", he sneaks dissed another YouTuber, RiceGum, who responded with a video poking fun at James for hugging CaptainSparklez at VidCon. He also threatened to make a diss track on James in the thumbnail. After its release, James liked the video. * James’ mother, Janette Rallison, is a writer, known for writing the Slayers series under the pseudonym “C.J Hill”.1 She still writes books to this day, you can go to her website at www.janetterallison.com * James was recently in the 100k Youtuber Battle Royale held by Mr Beast and was put on the Green Team with Anthony Padilla and Jaiden Animations who won the game for the Green team after shooting the last person. * He is left-handed. * He is friends with JaidenAnimations, TimTom and SomeThingElseYT Subscriber Milestoneses * 1 million subscribers: July 30, 2016. * 2 million subscribers: December 15, 2016. * 3 million subscribers: April 30, 2017. * 4 million subscribers: September 3, 2017. * 5 million subscribers: December 2, 2017. * 6 million subscribers: February 24, 2018. * 7 million subscribers: June 2, 2018. * 8 million subscribers: August 26, 2018. * 9 million subscribers: November 13, 2018. * 10 million subscribers: January 24, 2019. * 11 million subscribers: March 25, 2019. Video View Milestonese * 100 million views: August 4, 2016. * 200 million views: November 23, 2016. * 500 million views: August 12, 2017. * 1 billion views: April 18, 2018. Wikitubia Age Ratinge TV-G (Some videos) TV-PG:(Common videos) TV-PG:DLS (Top Ten Things That Keep Me Awake at Night) YT-10:LS (Wikitubia) TV-MA ( Sunday night Only) Category:Titmouse TV Primetime Original Series